


Faithful

by Simplistically_content



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I love the idea of Pan and Felix - not sure why - indulge me, M/M, Sexual Content, a lot of chat, ooc peter, possibly underage? Technically, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is loyal, he's faithful to all that Peter is. Sometimes, it takes a little nudge for Peter to realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more pan/felix.   
> I also really want to cross this Neverland verse with Harry Potter because if ever there was a possible Lost Boy, it would be Harry, wouldn't it?
> 
> Warning: The first few paragraphs of this really annoyed me as a writer and a reader. My thesaurus mind wasn't functioning when I wrote this :(

“You like him,” the voice said but Peter didn’t turn, just continued to stare down at the clearing, towards the jungle path where Henry was still sat on the fallen log, watching the other Lost Boys.

“He’s necessary,” was all Pan said and the voice chuckled, breath puffed against his cheek.

“You like him.”

“He is a means to an end.” The voice snorted.

“The last boy you liked that much stayed with you for a good four or so centuries...”

“The last boy wasn’t necessary,” Peter said blithely, uninterested and the low chuckling sounded again, breath now puffing out against the back of his neck, sending an unintentional shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Was that a compliment, from Peter Pan?” he felt the barest brushed of lips against the skin beneath his ear.

“You think too much of yourself, Felix,” the blasé tone was back and the tutting returned.

“You’re the one keeping me around,” Felix laughed again, his breath touching Peter’s ear this time, and Peter tilted his head just slightly, eliciting another low laugh from the taller boy as the breath moved down once again.

“You don’t talk back,” he felt hands on his hips and braced his legs, his arms outstretched, already resting against a branch at his head height. “You’re useful.”

“I’m _faithful,”_ Felix corrected and this time, Peter snorted.

“You think too much of _me,_ Felix,” he muttered, continuing to stare at Henry, who was busy trying to find a comfortable spot. It was too early for bed but he seemed tired.

“You think too little of yourself, it’s really quite trying...”

“How _must_ you put up with my trying habits,” Peter rolled his eyes and the hands at his hips squeezed lightly.

“The perks aren’t all that bad,” Felix was smirking against the skin of his neck and Peter held back a chuckle of his own, choosing instead to smile, knowing Felix would feel the pull of his skin easily enough.

“I think you’re growing a little jealous of my... involvement with Henry,” Peter teased and the hands squeezed again, harder, before one moved around and travelled up his front, resting easily against his neck and just stroking the skin there.

“You’re trying to bait me,” Felix murmured.

“You’re fun when you’re vying for my attention,” Peter admitted, not even trying to hide his amusement.

“I don’t need to vie for anything,” the hand at his neck started to curl up, fingers pressing hard against the side of his neck and he saw spots appear in his vision.

“You don’t, but you do anyway,” Peter breathed out a laugh, tipping his head back and Felix’s fingers let up.

_‘What are they doing?’_ they both heard and looked down to see Henry staring up at them. He got a few of the other boy’s attention and they looked up, either blanched or rolled their eyes, depending on how new they were, and muttered something about asking no questions.

“You have them well trained,” Peter commented as he felt Felix’s second hand finally move around and down to the front of his pants.

“It’s either ignore us, or get double drills tomorrow.” he felt Felix shake for a few seconds and determined his was laughing silently at something. “Henry’s watching,” he sing-songed the whisper. “Can’t seem to tear his eyes away. You sure you want your new little toy to witness this side of you?”

“Am I not allowed my vices?” Peter growled, eyes closed and the hand squeezed at his neck while the second hand squeezed his groin, forcing a shudder out of him.

“But he is innocent,” Felix teased and his own hips rotated against Peter’s own.

“He’s old enough to know when to look away,” Peter reasoned, gasping when the hand at his groin stopped squeezing and started rubbing.

“He looks confused,” Felix continued.

“He’s eleven,” Peter snorted.

“Well if it’s too much for his eleven year eyes...” the hands stopped their movements and started to release him, the voice chuckling once more when Peter growled.

“I give you too much leeway,” he huffed, his twitching, wanting to thrust against the hand rubbing over the cloth of his pants.

“You give me everything I want,” Felix agreed. “But what do you get in return?” he asked, the hand at Peter’s neck squeezing again before leaving his neck completely and moving back down to the hip it started on.

“Do you believe,” Peter breathed. “One balances the other out?”

“You have my life and my soul, is the trade not fair in your eyes?”

“You know I must have control, Felix,” Peter’s breath stuttered after Felix finished talking but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Very well,” Felix smirked, grazing his teeth against the line of Peter’s neck. “Control yourself,” he purred, nipping the ear he found on his travelled, squeezing at Peter’s groin again for good measure. The message was clear to them both...

_‘Henry, best stop watching, you really don’t wanna see what goes on...’_ one of the Lost Boys grabbed Henry’s attention and Felix watched them try and fail to usher the boy away. He did, however, make an effort not to look up.

It was at that point, that Felix realised something.

“You _want_ him to see this,” he laughed gently. “You want him to see us,” he clucked his tongue and moved both hands in order to unfasten Peter’s pants.

“And why,” Peter arched when Felix’s bare hand touched his bare dick and started stroking slowly up and down, the other hand moving down, stroking the skin of his thigh and moving around and down, nails grazing against the his balls an earning another gasp. “Would I want that?” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

“To show him,” Felix continued to stroke. “That you have more than your magic about you,” he pressed a finger to the spot just behind Peter’s balls, smirking when Peter jerked against him.

“How-” Peter stopped and pressed his head back against Felix’s shoulder, biting his lip when he felt the finger that had pressed before, move down further, pressing against his hole.

“Because he sees you giving up to someone else,” Felix murmurs. “Someone you trust, someone who follows you in every other way...”

“You’re over thinking things again,” Peter rationalised, gasping again as the finger was helped along by oil that appeared to coat Felix’s finger. The piece of magic earned another tutting from Felix, and thus, a pinch of his backside.

“You said you liked to be in control, so control yourself, Peter,” he sang lightly and Peter growled. “Next time I’ll just stop and you can simply take what you want...”

Peter stilled himself after a few seconds and Felix continued the movements in his fingers and his other hand.

“I did not aim for Henry to see this,” Peter brought them back to their topic. “You came upon me, if you recall?”

“You knew the second I left the clearing where I was going,” Felix chimed with a smile, tugging at the dick in his hand with a firmer grasp, earning a loud gasp from his companion as the finger of his other hand slipped inside Peter’s hole with lubricated easy. “You could have moved...”

“And break tradition?” Peter finally ground out through a grin and Felix laughed again, thrusting his hips against Peter’s backside, thrusting his finger inside and stroking harder at Peter’s dick, rewarding the admission. “Your reasoning was flawed, my motives were really-gasp-stupidly simpler than what you were implying.”

“Peter,” Felix drawled, highly amused as he added a second finger to the first and eased it in with all the agonisingly slow pace he could muster up to drive Peter to distraction. “He’s eleven, like you said. He does not need to be _warned off_ ,” Peter felt Felix grind into him once more, combined with the other sensations he was feeling, he barely managed to catch himself, stopping himself from groaning. The noise actually escaped from his throat and he cut it off, but Felix heard. Peter didn’t say anything in response and Felix was silent for a short while, continuing to move his hips and his hands, adding another finger when he felt able. He moved and moved until realisation hit him, and then he slowed to a stop.

Peter was breathing hard as he shifted his stance, moving his legs apart a little further.

Whatever he expected Felix to do when his pants were dropped to just above his knees, it wasn’t gripping him by the hips and lifting him up off his feet and moving him towards the trunk of the tree, balancing on the branch he’d been on and another just behind it, the one Felix had been on. His hands, which had come to rest on the rough back, were moved and firmly - _pointedly_ \- placed on two thin branches. He was painfully aware of how he looked, spread out before his oldest Lost Boy, his oldest friend.

_“Control yourself, Peter,”_ Felix had hissed against his ear when he leaned into position his hands and Peter heard a note of _something_ in his voice that he couldn’t decipher, but he’d been lost in his thoughts for too long as the next thing he felt was something ( _Felix_ ) pressing into his hole with his own dick. He didn’t press back like he wanted to, but remained still. In control. He wouldn’t give Felix the satisfaction of seeing him be the reason for a loss of control like that, not with Henry right below them. “You want him to see you human,” Felix growled as he thrust in quickly and deeply after the head of his dick had broken through the ring of Peter’s hole. “You want him to see you have vulnerabilities, vices like any other,” he set a steady pace, but it was a harsh one even by their standards and Peter was growing confused, even through his haze of lust and desire. “You want his attention,” the next thrust was harder and the angle had Peter gasping louder, but not enough to break into his voice. “You want him to like you, like the Lost Boys, like Neverland...” he stopped, fully inside Peter, and moved a hand around to stroke a finger down the hard dick that had been brushing against the bark of the tree. Peter flinched but leaned into the touch at the same time.

“I want him to make the decision to stay when his family eventually catches up with the camp,” Peter growled finally and Felix started thrusting again, this time at a slower pace but still achingly deep.

“However,” Felix continued on. “The reason you didn’t move away from this spot when I made to join you, wasn’t to show him anything, was it?” _Ah,_ Peter realised as a particular harsh thrust sent his dick scraping against the bark of the tree again and he hissed in pained pleasure. “This wasn’t for him, at least not completely.”

“I never claimed,” Peter groaned as Felix stopped again, rotating his hips for a few seconds before starting up the pace again. “Any complex, underhanded motives for allowing this to occur...” he tipped his head back again and breathed out a laugh. “Your mind races too much, Felix...” another hard slap of skin against skin sent Peter pitching forward again, his dick scraping, his head bouncing forward until it hit the tree, he chose to leave it there instead of fighting _that_ particular battle.

“I’m not naive enough to think I have any control over what you do with your time, Peter,” Felix spoke up again. “Nor am I naive enough to think I have been your only dalliance over the centuries... What I am is a Lost Boy. My soul is yours, my life is yours, my entire existence belongs to you and I welcome it with open arms and an open heart because it’s only you. It’s only _ever_ been you,” by that point, Felix had crowded Peter against the tree fully and was thrusting in, chasing his climax, knowing Peter would allow himself release only after Felix found his. “This... showing me I can do to you what I wish in front of one as important to your continued existence as Henry... giving me that power over him, over you... in an effort to further solidify my allegiance to you?” he grunted as he shuddered against Peter, finding his release and emptying himself inside his leader. “I can honestly say you’ve never insulted me quite that much before...” he pulled out and straightened his pants up.

The sound of wind rippling through clothing was the only indication Peter had to Felix leaving him alone on the branch and he beyond pulling up and tying his own pants, he didn’t make a move to follow.

He knew the move had been risky, and he knew - _he knew_ \- Felix was his in every way imaginable, he wasn’t even sure what set off the turn of events.

Which wasn’t true at all. He absolutely knew what set everything off.

He’d seen Henry with Felix hours earlier, in one of the few and far between moments that Felix offered up his advice and skills in order to teach, unbound by the Lost Boys, Peter had observed and had seen the enjoyment in Felix’s expression. He’d seen his old friend rising to the challenge of Henry, and then he’d seen Henry taking a shine in return.

Peter realised his eyes had flashed as green as the eyes of his shadow were bright and he’d reacted.

Quite poorly.

He stayed in the tree for another couple of hours or so before a nearby owl hooted, signalling the nearing of bedtime.

He jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouch behind the group of Lost Boys, making them all jump. He smirked at them all innocently and signalled for them all to gather their things up.

“Henry,” he greeted as he walked up to the other boy, who had been staring at the opening in the trees above the clearing; the stars here, Peter knew, were quite different to those in Storybrooke. “You ready to sleep?”

“Where’d Felix go?” Henry asked instead of answering, but stood up anyway, yawning.

“Patrol,” Peter easily answered and knew Henry didn’t believe his lie, but was oddly thankful when the boy didn’t call him on it. “Tell the boys to show you to my area,” he grinned. “I won’t be using it tonight.”

Henry stared at him for a long, penetrating moment before finally holding out a hand for Peter to shake.

Peter frowned, internally shocked at the offer, but shook himself out of it quickly and took the hand, shaking it firmly.

“Good luck,” Henry offered a reassuring smile and left to follow the other boys to their hideaway while Peter now pondered not only the damage control he was planning with Felix, but Henry’s unexpected friendly behaviour.

“Simon, Thomas, first watch,” Peter ordered before walking away.

It took Peter longer than it usually would to reach Dead Man’s Cove, but that was purely because he chose to walk rather than use magic for transportation, he needed time to think. He’d never apologised to anyone with any level of sincerity before; even Felix. They’d had their disagreements sure enough, he’d had disagreements with everyone he’d ever met but he made it a rule of the Lost Boys, never apologise, apologies show weakness, which was true nine times out of ten. Somehow, however, he knew this instance to be different.

They’d had angry sex before, sex in the middle of an argument to release frustrations without physically fighting, they’d had to walk in opposite directions one time when Simon had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had suffered a blow of Felix’ weapon as Peter _removed it_ from it’s owners possession with force.

They didn’t fight often, but after Simon was hurt, they always kept it away from the other Boys. Peter could pretend to be a human, he could play at it just fine, but his boys knew what he was. He knew though, that leading them by fear wasn’t the way to breed the loyalty he needed from his group, so he looked after and out for them and taught them to look out for each other. Bickering was common, full blown arguing, less so, but still there. If Peter or Felix could solve it with word or two, they would, if not, the arguing parties would go for walks to cool off.

It was a simple system.

The boys never liked it when Felix and Peter seriously argued, so walking away was always better for morale than anything else, and despite the preconception outsiders had about their group, morale was indeed important to them, and to Peter as their leader.

No closer to finding an answer to his internal dilemma when he reached Dead Man’s Cove, Peter just stood in the entrance and watched Felix sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over the side.

“Rule one; Lost Boy’s don’t apologise,” Peter said out loud eventually and Felix didn’t react, to his credit, but nor did he reply. “I’ve never doubted you before, I didn’t really doubt you tonight-”

“You saw me with Henry and thought I may come to question being in Neverland,” Felix stated rather than asked. “The first thing I did to him when he got onto the island was kill someone then try to kidnap him, I didn’t make much of an impression at any point after either. If you’ve noticed, I’ve kept my distance from him since he arrived.” Peter frowned and Felix shuffled back so he was laying down, arms beneath his head, looking up at the night sky. “So, when you’re not around him whispering sweet nothings, I’ve been attempting to ease him into life as a Lost Boy, teaching him a few things, telling him stories with the others before bed.”

“It may be within my ability to read your mind, Felix, but I make a point to stay out of it for both our sakes. Don’t begrudge me my reaction because I failed to read your intent with Henry correctly.”

“I thought you came here to apologise...”

Peter sighed and sat down a few inches from Felix’s elbow. “Your loyalty goes beyond any other I’ve ever had here, your faith in me is powerful enough to fuel me when I require it, rationally, I know all of this and I know the lengths you’ll go to, the sacrifices you’d make for me, on my word or on my behalf, I know what you do for the boys... there are probably things you don’t think I know about, but I know _everything.”_

“And still that didn’t convince you?” Felix’ voice was quiet and Peter glanced down at him. His eyes were closed and his senses were screaming at him, telling him that Felix was upset, that he was hurt, alarms were flaring in his mind so loud that he had to shake his head to clear it.

“I don’t think you realise how much I depend on you,” Felix snorted but Peter shook his head even though it was a lost gesture. “You do so much, take care of so much for me, for everyone here... I know I never say thank you, you rarely hear thanks from the boys because they come to expect it as just being what it is, you being you. But if you left... if I lost you somehow, to an outside realm, to the thought of growing up... Felix,” he frowned as he tried to find the words. “The very thought of you leaving Neverland is terrifying for me.” _That_ made Felix open his eyes and turn to look at Peter, a small frown on his brow. “I couldn’t do this without you... I thought after Rufio fell, you’d had enough... I kept waiting for the question, but it never came.” Felix had flinched at the mention of Rufio but had otherwise not reacted. “And when I saw you with Henry, the thought niggled at me, wondering if seeing him with his family, would the prospect of something more be enough to tempt you into leaving, would growing up be enough to tempt you?”

“Rufio was arrogant,” Felix said without inflection. “He was too much into his own hype, into your attention, into the power being one of your closest lieutenants gave him.”

“But losing him was still hard on everyone, on you especially...” Felix frowned again and Peter just tipped his head. “I know _everything,_ Felix,” he reminded and his friend’s eyes closed again for a few seconds.

“I’m not leaving Neverland,” Felix said. “I know, that if I asked, you’d let me leave, you’d take me somewhere I could live out my days and grow old, maybe have a family and grow to forget about Neverland, but I don’t want that, Peter. I belong in Neverland, I belong with you,” he took a breath. “I belong _to_ you... I always have.”

Peter reached out a hand to brush the tips of his fingers down Felix’s cheek. “I’m sorry for my behavior,” Peter breathed and Felix’s smile was small, but heartfelt. “I’ll never doubt you again,” he promised. “Unless you’re being an idiot,” he amended. “Or deliberately argumentative.”

“Your apologies need work,” Felix said dryly. “You realise,” Felix said after a short silence. “That one day, you may have to continue without me, right?”

“Let’s not think about that,” Peter insisted.

“Peter,” Felix sat up and shuffled back until he was sat beside his friend. “There’s an evil Queen, the Dark One and the _Charmings_ roaming our home... there’s a chance I won’t survive, or any of the boys. What happens if something happens to me?” Peter stared at him for a long, silent moment.

“I’ll destroy them all,” he whispered.

“For one not quite human, you’re being remarkably human right now,” Felix’s smile was soft.

“Don’t tell the boys,” Peter rolled his eyes, moving them both so they were laid together. Seconds later they were in the camp with the other boys, laying in Felix’s bed area, wrapped around one another tightly. “They might expect actual emotion from me,” he made a face that Felix laughed at.

They were silent for what must have been half an hour and Peter thought Felix was asleep until he felt the hand that had been resting on his flank start to move down.

_“Did you control yourself earlier?”_ the voice breathed in his ear and there wasn’t a chance in all the realms of Peter holding back the shudder that rocketed up and down his spine. The voice chuckled, it had its answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know top!Felix doesn't seem to fit Pan's character much but this is very much behind Pan's bravado, his posturing, his games… this is them together, away from the world - to a certain extent at least. Felix has been with Pan the longest, they've been friends for centuries, they know one another better than they know themselves and Felix is the only one Pan trusts with everything - until canon tells me different, that's what I'm going with :)
> 
> Let me know what you think? :) 
> 
> Quite obviously, my first OUAT fic. I just love this Neverland, and Pan's psychotic-ness. It's brilliant!


End file.
